


A Part of Me in You

by VillainsAndVodka



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Consensual Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, For real he's a lil bean in this ok, Minor Violence, More tags to be added, Sexual Content, Soft Negan, i'm rewriting this!, idk what i'm doing i write when i'm stoned sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainsAndVodka/pseuds/VillainsAndVodka
Summary: He saw a part of himself in her. Not her looks or the way she dressed, but by the way she held herself high and stood her ground. By the way she indulged in the act of survival with caution and precision. By the way her filthy mind matched her vulgar mouth and her eyes crinkled when she laughed. By how complex and manipulative she was. He saw himself in her; through her pain-stained eyes and devilish smirks. It was like gazing into a mirror at his better half, and it terrified him.





	1. The Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'm rewriting this! hope you enjoy! ___

Staring up at a cloudless sky, Abigail sighed as she gripped the pistol in her hand. She led a small group of survivors across a bridge full of abandoned vehicles. Her stomach growled, and she prayed to anything listening that she could scavenge something to eat. The group was falling apart; _she_ was starting to fall apart. She needed the group to hold out just a little bit longer, long enough to find something. There had to be communities somewhere close, starting over and surviving with each other. That would keep these people alive. Abby cautioned her team as they moved forward, keeping watch of the perimeter. She guarded them, protected them; they weren’t blood but they were family now.

 

Elizabeth was only sixteen, but she was one tough bitch. She was tall and lean with a shaved head, welded a katana sword she kept safe on her back, and her dark skin glistened with sweat in the summer heat. Abby met her back when it all started; and she saved her life. Abby found Liz in the woods while hunting for food and Liz almost put a blade through her throat for sneaking around her makeshift camp, but after explaining herself she let Abby stay with her and they shared squirrels roasted over a fire. Elizabeth wasn’t much of a talker, she kept to herself, but Abby was able to get her to open up. They cared for each other.

 

Samuel was much closer to Abby’s age; about thirty-two. He spent his pre-apocalypse life as a surgical resident and made himself an asset to the group. He wore a baseball cap on top of short strawberry hair and large black frames sat atop a round, thick nose; between them a pair of sad sky eyes. He was almost like the dad of the group. He healed them and kept them healthy, educated them on medication and emergency first aid as they scavenged drug stores and hospitals. He was a clear backbone of their little survivor family.

 

Carter and Casey were twins, former typical college-goers. They lost their dad- the rest of them lost a friend. Miguel was a great man, a hard son of a bitch who took no shit from anyone, living or dead. He loved his kids, and died protecting them. It had only been one long week since they lost the tall, muscular, caramel-colored man with a dark, full beard. Abby vowed to keep the group together in honor of that man. They kept on the move since, in search of something, anything at this point.

 

Abby alerted the group at the sound of a distant noise. It sounded like moving cars or vans ahead. Without having found anything useful in the abandoned cars, they grouped together and walked towards the sound. The sound became vision and Abby stopped and stood her ground as the vehicles came to a halt in front of them. A group of men stepped out, ordering them to drop their weapons. Abby was reminded, just for a moment, how much she fucking hated people.

 

“We’re not trouble, just need some goddamn help,” Abby spoke first, strong and thunderous. “We have a doctor.”

 

“A doctor, huh?” a voice said, a man with what looked like half a melted face. “Name’s Dwight; and I’m sure as shit Negan would be happy to see you.”

 

“I’m Abigail, and they’re Elizabeth, Samuel, Carter, and Casey,” she pointed to each member of your group and introduced them, pointing again to Samuel. “Samuel’s the doctor, he’s a surgeon.”

 

“Alright. We have a place with food and supplies, a whole fuckton of them. We could use a surgeon. Give us your weapons and get in the van then,” Dwight said after whispering to his men.

 

Abby was hesitant at first, afraid to give up her only defenses, but she obeyed the orders, eager to check out a community full of people- and most importantly, _food_. She didn’t see where they were headed being stuck inside the back of a van, but they were all given granola bars to pass the time it took to arrive there. When the van came to a stop, the group climbed out of the back in the middle of a large sanctuary; and it was beautiful to see.

 

“I’ll go get the boss, get him up to speed on the newbies. Get the fucking doctor to Mary Jane and don’t fuck around!” Dwight said to a man who took Samuel away. The rest of the group stood in a line on dirt ground, awaiting the appearance of this so called _boss_.

 

A few short minutes of standing in the exhausting heat, Abby and her group were commanded to get on their knees by Dwight. He seemed bossy, but in rude way. He was arrogant, but he seemed all talk and no action. _‘Pussy,’_ Abby thought to herself. Sitting on her knees, a man approached her and her friends. He was quite tall, most likely over six feet, and he wore faded jeans and a black leather jacket. A motorcycle style glove on one hand, which swung around a baseball bat coated in barbed wire. His hair was slicked back, giving him a greaser feel. His cocky smirk in the middle of a salt and pepper beard made Abby’s heart skip a beat. He looked dangerously sexy; he looked like bad news. He approached the group and stood tall in front of  them, his bat over his shoulder.

 

“Which one’s the fuckin’ leader?” he spoke, his voice masculine and sultry. “Was it that Derek Sheppard doctor fucker working on Mary Jane?”

 

Abby couldn’t help but let out a muffled chuckle under her breath at that Grey’s Anatomy reference- he didn’t look like the type to watch a drama about surgeons. _‘I bet he fucking cried when McDreamy died’_ Abby thought to herself, causing a grin to form on her lips. That drew some attention to herself. Abby wasn’t sure if it was unwanted or not at this point.

 

“Something fucking funny, darlin’?” Negan snarled at her, his dark honey eyes looking into her forest ones.

 

“Uh, no… fuck, sorry,” Abby mumbled, blinking a few times before she could look away from his eyes. She got lost in them for a moment, mentally disciplining herself for showing momentary weakness. “I’m the leader. I’m Abigail,”

 

“I’m Negan,” he smirked back and leaned down, putting a finger under Abby’s chin to bring her eyes to his once again. “Don’t be hard on yourself for staring, darlin’; I’m mother-fucking irresistible.” Negan chuckles.

 

Feeling his cool, leather finger touch her skin made Abby shiver slightly, and she drug her tongue across her bottom lip, unable to form words. ‘ _What the fuck is wrong with you?’_

 

“Oh, pardon me, I’m being fucking rude,” Negan jeered, removing his leather finger from Abby’s chin and returning to a tall, pride stand in front of her. He held up his bat, pointing it at Abby. It was just inches from her face and it made her heart stop for half a second. “This… this is my gal, Lucille. And she is… awesome,” he breathed, looking at the deadly weapon with strangely loving eyes. “You have a home here with us, The Saviors, as long as you don’t fuck around and do as you’re fucking told. You fuck up and Lucille here will take you the fuck out.”

 

Abby swallowed thickly, her mouth bone dry. She was sure now that the attention on her was unwanted. Negan was brash and arrogant and big-headed; but it didn’t scare Abby, she wouldn’t let it. “Well, I don’t think I’d want her to take me out. She’s beautiful and all, but not really my type,” she saw his overconfidence and raised him with sly humor, a shady smirk to match it.

 

Abby’s words caused a big shit eating grin on the face of a madman twice her size. Negan drug his glove-free hand down his unshaven face and let out a roar of a laugh. “Your sarcasm will get you fucking everywhere, darlin’. But damn, watch the fuck out; there’s some places I don’t think you’re ready to visit.”

 

Abigail was not at all threatened by Negan; she had delt with men like him all her life growing up in the country; brash, pigish men driven by power and their ever-growing egos. Even when Abby’s farm life was long gone and she ventured into the big city, the men around her never seemed to change.

“Simon, set up the grand tour for the newbies,” Negan grinned, throwing Lucille over his shoulder before making his exit.

 


	2. Partner in Crime

Abby’s first interaction with Negan didn’t go as expected. She held her ground and challenged him, and maybe that wasn’t the best thing for the group. Sure, it made Abby look tough, but at what cost to the rest of the group? She made a lasting impression on the big, bad boss guy that could possibly reflect badly on the others. Negan would want to keep Samuel in the sanctuary because of his medical experience; and maybe Abby just for the entertainment, but what could the others do to assure themselves a spot in the community?

 

Abby wasn’t sure if anyone had hidden skills, but it was something she was trying not to worry about. The truth was, she really wasn’t afraid of Negan; but she was afraid of what he might do to the others if he doesn’t take such a liking to them. They weren’t like Abby; they would say what would please the boss because they’re scared and just want to be able to eat and rest their bodies in a safe bed for once; Abby would say things that would make him think.

 

The group was shown to their rooms by a young boy; he had to have been no older than twelve. Do to the shortage of room space, Abby would be sharing a room with Elizabeth and Casey, and Samuel would share with Carter and an older man. The living space wasn’t the coziest, but it was safe. There was a bunk bed in the corner and another mattress on the floor. ‘ _Guess they ran out of bed frames_.’ Abby took one for the team and claimed the mattress as her own; she figured she could hold herself up better than the others and they needed the beds more than she did.

 

“So, you’ll each get a tour of the place and you’ll be asked some questions,” the boy told them. “Mostly about your skills and such, so we can get a feel of what job you’d benefit most in. I’m taking Elizabeth, and there will someone for each of you coming by so we get this done faster.”

 

Abby nodded, scanning the room. There was an old bookcase, but the only book on it was a bible. She scoffed, rolling her eyes as her ran her fingers over it. It reminded her of her sisters, and her father. But she didn’t want to think about them. For all Abby knew, they were dead. It was best to just keep them out of her mind.

 

As everyone slowly left their rooms and followed around their tour guide, Abigail sat in her room waiting for hers. Minutes passed, and finally there was a knock at the door; three slow, loud knocks. When Abby opened the door she was surprised to see just who her tour guide was.

 

“Negan?” Abby mumbled, tucking a loose strand of brunette hair behind her ear.

 

“Hey, darlin’,” Negan purred, his usual smirk plastered on his face as he adjusted the collar on his leather jacket. “You’ve got one hell of a tour guide.”

 

“Aren’t you like… the boss?” Abby asked as she stepped outside and closed the door. “Don’t you have your little lapdogs for shit like this?”

 

“Well excuse the fucking shit of me for being nice,” Negan snarled, throwing Lucille over his shoulder and resting her there.

 

“I don’t mean it like that, don’t be an asshole,” Abby growled back, crossing her arms over her chest.

 

Negan went silent, like he was trying to study Abby and figure her out; because he was. He was impressed, shocked even. She didn’t take shit from him. Maybe it was because Abby was not yet aware of the things he was capable of. She didn’t know him, and her personality was a match for his. If the roles were reversed, he would do the same to her. Surely she would figure out just how dangerous that man really was; or maybe Abby just had a death wish. Whatever her reason, Negan was intrigued. Someone was finally brave enough to test him.

 

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?” Negan finally teased back.

 

“No. Not anymore. She’s dead.” Abby replied in a monotone voice.

 

“Oh… shit, I uh…“ Negan open his mouth to speak again, but nothing came out. He stood tall, but his head hung low and he rubbed the back of his neck with his gloveless hand.

 

Abigail’s expressionless face turned into a chortle of laughter and she playfully punched Negan’s arm. “I’m fucking with you. Happened well before the world went to shit, I’m over it. Shut the fuck up and show me around already,”

 

Abby started walking in the direction they were headed in and Negan watched her for a few seconds. He watched the way she walked tall and proud, but also tense and alert. For a second he was distracted, and when he came out of his five second trance he shook it off and caught up to her.

 

“I forgot to thank you,” Abby piped, a small smile on her lips. “Thank you for giving us a place to stay. I appreciate it. It’s real fuckin’ nice of you; I was starting to worry about my people.”

 

“Why is that?” Negan responded, leading them into an office-like room.

 

“Casey and Carter, the twins, we lost their dad about a week ago. Fucking walkers invaded our camp, a whole damn shitload of them.” Abby said, her voice was slightly angry now, and she had to take breath to simmer down before continuing. “Miguel saved his kids, but we couldn’t save him.” She said dolefully, shrugging her shoulders as her eyes went gloomy. “I’m tired, you know?”

 

“Yeah, I fuckin’ get it, darlin’; believe me.” Negan responded, showing his sympathetic side. Negan didn’t seem like the type to have any compassion, but maybe Abby thought otherwise now. “Anyways, I’m gonna stop you right there before you start fucking crying or some shit. This is my office. I do a shitload of paperwork in here and it’s getting goddamn tedious.”

 

Abby’s eyes scanned the room. It wasn’t small, but it wasn’t massive either. It was a simple space with rustic wood walls and floors, and an old-style fireplace that made the room feel like a countryside cabin. It was cute and cozy, and dimly lit by a desk lamp.

 

“I want you to work for me,” said Negan, setting Lucille down against his paper-cluttered desk.

 

“Work for you… as what? Your secretary?” Abby wondered, casually running her fingers over a stack of papers. Negan’s chicken-scratch writing made her beam.

 

“Call it whatever the hell you want,” Negan shrugged, sliding the desk chair out and gesturing for Abby to sit.

 

She hesitated at first, sitting only after studying his face for a few seconds. “Okay, what do I have to do?” Abby asked.

 

“Mostly just writing down shit about this place; like our supplies and inventory and any accident reports,” Negan pressed one hand to the back of the chair and pushed forward, the wheels sliding Abby into a comfortable position at the desk.

 

“Sounds simple enough, but… why me?” she asked, turning her head to him. Abby watched him move across the room to relocate Lucille to an obviously more comfortable place- a love seat. “I can fight. I led my group; I can protect myself and others. Should those skills really be benched just so I can scribble shit down for you? Anyone can do that.”

 

“Hey, you never even let me fucking finish the job description, honey,” Negan snarled in a playful tone. He came within reach of the desk, putting his hands on it as he leaned closer in front of Abby. “I’ve been in search of someone to accompany me on the longer scavenging trips, a sidekick if you will,” he explained. “Someone who’s no fuckin’ pussy, and isn’t afraid to get their hands dirty. Someone who can lead a group; even the fucking morons. I need someone with the same can-fucking-do attitude and star quality charisma as yours fuckin’ truly, and a matching foul mouth for the hell of it.” Negan removed his hands from the table and stood tall in front of Abby, a smirk on his lips. “I need some… _entertainment_ … someone who doesn’t fear me and fucking challenges me and pushes me harder to make this fucking place better. Basically I need another fucking copy of myself, but since that’s fucking impossible…” Negan stopped for a moment, as if he was second guessing what he wanted to say. He rubbed at his beard a few times and exhaled as Abby’s facial expression turned into a devilish grin, letting him know she understood where the conversation was going and that she was totally on board.

 

“You want _me_ as your partner in crime?” Abby asked with a hint of laugher in her voice. She crossed her arms and sat back in the chair, eyes looking up to meet Negan’s. “I’m fucking in; on one condition.”


End file.
